Secret Agent
]] Secret Agents are penguins employed by the Penguin Secret Agency, or PSA who, at first, worked to make Club Penguin Island a safer place; but now the Secret Agent penguin class is used mainly for the fun of Missions, teaching valuable life skills. To become an Agent, the player's penguin must be at least 30 days old. Then they must take a short quiz. They also get to have a special item, the Spy Phone (used to teleport places). Secret Agents have access to the Spy Headquarters, where they can play Secret Missions. Agents receive 250 coins a month for their services via Penguin Mail. Secret Agents' Duty Taken word for word from the F.I.S.H.: # Report any players that are using bad language, being mean, Cheating, or breaking any of the other rules. # Keep your identity and the identity of the other Secret Agent penguins a secret. # Visit the HQ to watch for Secret Missions. # Help other penguins so they can have the best experience possible. # Keep Club Penguin safe! Trivia *The red light on the PSA Spy Phone spelled out "You are cool" in Morse code. *There are occasionally culture clashes between agents and ninjas. This usually means that ninjas will go to the HQ and start a Snowball war, agents will often attack the Ninja Hideout as well. *Many penguins admit they are secret agents. *Some ninjas have thought agents are their "enemy" even though many agents are ninjas and vice versa. *Strangely, despite the uniform being depicted with a Black Necktie, the F.I.S.H. catalog only has a Bowtie. *It says in the F.I.S.H. that if you get banned you will lose your agent status. This is not true. If your penguin is banned you can still keep your agent status. *The PSA wasn't the only agency in Club Penguin when it was around. There is also the Elite Penguin Force, which is a higher-ranked subdivision of the PSA. *Secret agents are paid 250 coins every month along with Tour Guides, even if you don't do any missions. **The code on the postcard is 2'478''1647806'23456789'' *You can find the Night Vision Goggles in the F.I.S.H catalog, as a secret item. *As stated in Elite Penguin Force, most PSA agents do not even know about most EPF missions. Dot said, "Top secret missions that most PSA agents don't even know about". *Most penguins are secret agents. *Some Member agents have the basic agent uniform and the Laptop. *In the Series 7 Treasure Book, as secret items, it has an agent that is wearing shoes. This completes the uniform. *There is a figurine of the agent (Series 2) and a plush (Series 7). The plush is the rarest available. *An EPF Agent with an EPF Spy Phone replaced the PSA Agent in the home page since May 20, 2010. *The Dress Shoes completes the secret agent uniform which oddly it was not available in the F.I.S.H. but in series 7 treasure book. Category:Types of Penguins Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:PSA Category:Club Penguin Category:Spy